


Overslept

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, References to Depression, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Myungjun's power is the ability of fast metabolism. Make him cant get tired and sleep. But one day, Jinwoo found him overslept.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Reference of depression, mention and used of sleeping pills

Having superpower is double-sided knife. It either helps you or kills you. That's if you are clumsy as hell like Myungjun. Ok, it's not his wish to be born with the ability to have speed metabolism and it basically makes him cant get tired. No matter what, he can't get tired.

Myunjun hates his ability, how many sleepless nights he needs to encounter since his body can't get tired. He hates his ability much because it's different from Jinwoo, his best friend, he hates that he is not normal like Jinwoo’s other friends.

“Hyung,” Myungjun spinned to see Jinwoo called him from the latter's bedroom door.

“Yes. Why?”

Jinwoo rubbed his eyes, still sleepy, and walked painfully slow to Myungjun, “How can you already beam in the morning? I think you beat the sun to shine today,”

Myungjun blushes and nudge the other, “Stupid. You know me. I just sleep for what, 2 hours I think, and I already wake wide,” Myungjun said, “I'm making pancakes, you want some?”

Jinwoo pulls out the chairs, and nods, “I know you didn't drink coffee, but can you please make a cup for me? I'm too sleepy I need it so I can make it a day,”   
“I wish I could enjoy a cup of coffee like other people in this world too,” Myungjun said but he still makes coffee for Jinwoo. 

“Don't. It's awful and makes me addicted. It's not good for your body,”

“Having a body that always has adrenaline rush is also not good,”

Jinwoo didn't say anything and they continued with their lives that day. Jinwoo goes out to work at the music school a few blocks from their apartment and Myungjun walks to the kindergarten in the opposite direction.

It's been 3 years since they lived together after graduating and moved out of the dorm. After they both get jobs at the prospective place, and they come to the apartment exactly in the middle of their workplace, they ready to move in together. No, they are not together. If asked, what is their relation it's best to say they are good friends, best friends. 

There is something Myungjun keeps hidden tough, despite Jinwoo knowing his superpower condition, Myungjun never tells how badly he wants to be normal like others, like Jinwoo, or like Minhyuk, Jinwoo coworker, or like Dongmin, his coworker. He never tells Jinwoo how he wants to get tired and rest and sleep for 8 hours as any normal do. There's his secret, in the second drawer of the bedside table in his room.

It was that kind of night, where Myungjun lies on his bed but obviously can't sleep. He still can feel how much energy he has run in his blood. He tries to close his eyes, put on lullabies from his phone, and even count sheep, but nothing changes. And so he takes out his secret. Slowly opening the drawer, afraid to be found by Jinwoo which obviously no way Jinwoo knows, he is in his deep sleep in his own room but still, precaution is still the best. Myungjun opens the cap and swallows 3 of the content. Sleeping pills are his friends for the past few years. Slowly increasing his dosage will do no harms right?

Jinwoo groaned, his alarm blaring sound woke him up from his sleep. He hates wakes up from his alarm. He usually wakes up from fresh coffee or pancakes or waffles or bacon or whatever Myungjun cooks for breakfast. And now it's strange because his alarm is 7 am and how is it possible to not smell any Myungjun cooking at 7 am? 

When Jinwoo entered the kitchen no one was there, not even a dirty pan either. JInwoo frowns, did Myungjun get out without even cooking for himself? But it's 7 am? Did Myungjun already go out for work? this early? 

Jinwoo turned to see Myungjun's room which still closed. He walks slowly and tries to knock. There is no answer so he tries to open it. And Jinwoo swears he nearly got a heart attack because Myungjun is laying on his bed and looks like sleeping. Myungjun can't sleep, let alone overslept. There must be something wrong with him! So Jinwoo rushed and shakes the body hard, calling the other names frantically to wake him up.

Jinwoo swears he really wants to give up after minutes Myungjun didn't wake up, he nearly wanted to call an ambulance but for what reason? Your friend is overslept, there is big no. So, Jinwoo grabs a glass of water from the nightstand and dumps it on Myungjun's face. The hell if Myungjun gets angry, at least he wakes up. 

“Hyung! Myungjun Hyung! Oh God!”

Myungjun did wake up after the third glass Jinwoo throw on to his face, “The fuck! why did my face all wet like this? Why my pillow is wet too? Jinwoo what the fuck?”

Jinwoo slumps in Myungjun's headrest makes the other recover and wake up completely. Jinwoo didn't even realize he was crying but then he felt his cheek begin to wet. 

“Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo tried to take a breath, “It's 7 am Hyung. You're not wake up. I'm so scared,”

Myungjun sat and closed his lips, “Hyung, you sleep. You overslept, even. I'm so scared if something happened to you,”

Myungjun lips suddenly felt dry, he tried to stand up from his position but Jinwoo held it, "How much Hyung?” Myungjun blinks a few times, “How much what?”

“How many sleeping pills you take last night?” Myungjun world seems to crumble, Jinwoo knows.

Jinwoo pulls Myungjun so the older one falls into his embrace, “I know it Hyung. I know you want to be like us all, I know you want to be able to sleep for more than 2-3 hours. I know. I also know you buy sleeping pills by make copies of doctor recipe, I know your sleeping pills is not even legal,”

Jinwoo felt how his shoulders were starting to wet, Myungjun was crying, “Hyung. Please don't do that. I don't want to risk your health. I know your condition. It's ok. Or do you want me to help? How about I start to sleep with you? Maybe sleeping with another person can help,” Myungjun didn't say anything.

“Hyung, let me help. We can try ok?”

Myungjun nods, “I don't want something like this happens to you anymore. Don't, you ever dare, ok?”

Myungjun nods again. “Sorry,”

“I seriously gonna kill you if you ever do that again. I'll kill you with your pills and kill myself with your pills too. You understand?”

Myungjun moves from Jinwoo's shoulder and pecks the younger lips, “If you open your mouth once again, we are not going to work today. You understand that?” He said. 

Jinwoo grins so wide and gives Myungjun another peck, “Should we call that we both get sick?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The third story is Myungjin. Hope you like it..  
> also, for Myungjun's power, I got it from "Korn" from "The gifted" Thailand drama. 
> 
> head to my [event notification](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there is prizes too for ya'll


End file.
